warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hailstar
Hailstar is a thick-pelted gray tomRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 26. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Hailstar is seen as the leader of RiverClan, appearing at the Gatherings at several times, although during the second Gathering in the book, he brings his Clan to the meeting late, which he claimed was due to the bad weather. Later into the night, he announced a new warrior, Oakheart. Hailstar also tells the other Clans that the Twolegs have stopped bothering RiverClan, and that the fishing was still good, despite the ice. Several times, Hailstar is seen launching an attack on Sunningrocks to reclaim them, and although he failed the first time, he later stole the rocks without even having to fight ThunderClan. Much later, after Sunstar becomes ThunderClan's leader, Sunstar takes a patrol to RiverClan's camp and convinces Hailstar to give up the stones without a fight. :Hailstar loses his last life when a rat attacks and kills him. His deputy, Crookedjaw, then becomes leader, known as Crookedstar. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :He appears briefly when two ThunderClan warriors Dappletail and White-eye fall into the river. They are trying to catch a fish, becuase White-eye wants to know what they taste like, but she falls in, and Dappletail tries to rescue her. His warrior, Owlfur fishes Dappletail out, while Hailstar rescues White-eye. Dappletail thinks about how much trouble they'll get in after being rescued by the RiverClan leader. :He brings out White-eye from the river after she "caught" a fish, correcting her by saying she squashed it against a rock, and that it wasn't hers to catch it the first place. He rightly accuses the two ThunderClan warriors of stealing just before Pinestar and Sunfall show up. Hailstar invites them across, and they punish the two cats by making them eat the fish they were trying to catch. White-eye comments that it is disgusting, and he lets them go, saying nearly being drowned was enough of a lesson. Battles of the Clans :He is the main character in the story "''The Lost Kits". He decides to take Fallowtail's kits back from WindClan. In the beginning of the story, he is seen looking for a sign from StarClan telling him if he should leave the kits where they are. When nothing moves, he realizes that StarClan had spoken with their silence, saying that the mission would go on. He goes to the Warriors' Den and calls Timberfur, telling him to get Rippleclaw, Owlfur, and Ottersplash. They meet outside the camp and Hailstar explains that they were going to take back Fallowtail's kits. When Rippleclaw points out that WindClan had doubled their patrols, Hailstar tells them that they hadn't patroled around the cliff. He leads the cats across the border and to the top of the cliff. When they are making their way through WindClan territory, he wonders whether it was wise to bring Ottersplash on the patrol since her white markings flashed in the darkness. He quickly shakes the thought away, thinking that they might need her. When they get the the WindClan camp, Timberfur and Rippleclaw attack the guards, and Hailstar and the rest of the patrol enter the camp. When they get into the nursery, a queen named Dawnstripe lets out an alarmed cry, waking up the WindClan cats. Hailstar finds Fallowtail's kits and takes them out of the nursery, where he finds a line of warriors waiting for him. Hailstar and his patrol dash out of the camp, with the WindClan cats storming after them. He tells his warriors to get into the river. When he is running towards it, he is attacked by Reedfeather. The WindClan cat was about to strike, when he stops, seeing that the patrol was in the river. Hailstar dashes over and knocks Reedfeather into the river, where he pushes him down into the water. Hailstar is stopped by Owlfur, who tells him that he is killing Reedfeather. They drag him out of the water and head back to the camp, winning Fallowtail's kits. }} Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character